1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method of driving a backlight unit and a display apparatus employing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A display apparatus to display information has occupied an important position in modern society. Accordingly, recently, various display apparatuses have been developed and extensively used in various fields.
Among such display apparatuses, a flat panel display has been mainly used for electronic appliances. As a representative flat panel display, a liquid crystal display (LCD) displays images using electrical and optical characteristics of liquid crystal. Because the LCD has a slim and light structure and operates at low power consumption and a low driving voltage as compared with other display apparatuses, the LCD has been widely used overall in many industrial fields.
The LCD includes a liquid crystal panel to display an image, a backlight unit to supply light to the liquid crystal display panel, and a driver to drive the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight unit.
In a conventional LCD, an adaptive brightness control (ABC) scheme has been employed in a dimming process in order to reduce power consumption of the backlight unit. According to the ABC scheme, a current of the backlight unit is automatically adjusted according to the brightness of external light and the brightness of a displayed image. When the ABC scheme is performed through pulse code modulation (PCM), even though the PCM has advantages in terms of less noise of a driving current and operational stability of the LCD, a person recognizes the brightness variation of a screen when the LCD is abruptly driven in a dark environment, so that the person does not sufficiently conceive the image being displayed.